User talk:Ebon Shadowshot/Forerunner-Grunt War
What the HELL!!! How is it not Canon Friendly??? --Gruntijackal 16:00, 30 April 2009 (UTC) This is the Fourth Article i've created thats been non canon friendly. What is wrong with this article, i am sick of protecting articles.... --Gruntijackal 16:05, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Before entering the Covenant, the Grunts were infact more intellegint. The forunner 'tiers' are levels of technology and intellegence. (On the level 'the Library' from Halo:Combat Evolved 343 Guilty Spark says to Master Chief that 'Your armour systems are merely tier 2 technology, a job this dangerouse requires ta least a tier 12 technology). The Grunts, on Halopedia are quoted as being Forunner tier 4 (intellect/technology power). --Gruntijackal 19:13, 30 April 2009 (UTC) That is just an idiotic theroy, once an idiot always an idiot. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 19:14, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Oh boo who, what is a forerunner tier then? --Gruntijackal 19:15, 30 April 2009 (UTC) A forerunner Tier is a technological Level. For example the Brutes were 3 then lost it via war. The Grunts live in a Methane enviroment which retards (No insult intended) their development as Fire+Methane= Big Boom. So having Cars even inventing fire would destroy Balaho. SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 19:18, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Then halopedia is wrong in saying grunts have 4 forerunner tier and who said anything about fire. --Gruntijackal 19:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Oh my god. Halopedia says Grunts are Native Tier 6 and have Adopted Tier 2 because of the Covenant. They can't progress technology! I'm just saying even the most basic of Inventions -Fire- would be catastrophic for Balaho! SPARTAN-G024(The Unsung Hero) 19:39, 30 April 2009 (UTC) oh my god you don't have to get a nark on, i was just wodnering because halopedia sort of controls every rule o nthis wikia thats why so many of my article get canon dispute. --Gruntijackal 19:41, 30 April 2009 (UTC) I have a small but pertinent question: if the UNSC was not involved with this war at all, why does the picture depict a SPARTAN rather than a Covenant character? It was the best picture of a Sentinel/Monitor i could find. --Gruntijackal 19:57, 30 April 2009 (UTC) For a start, I DON'T CARE IT'S NOT GOING TO BE IN THE GAME!!!!!! who cares if the grunts aren't smart enough to battle sentinels. Atleast most of the strength comes from Hunters. --Gruntijackal 20:37, 30 April 2009 (UTC) : LOL FORERUNNER GRUNT WAR. This would've lasted two seconds. literally. AND KID, IN HALO CANON, THE FORERUNNER'S DIED OUT 100,000 YEARS AGO. YOU NEED TO PLAY MORE HALO BEFORE MAKING AN ARTICLE, DUMBSCHIT. XD -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 21:29, 30 April 2009 (UTC) By Forerunner i mean sentinels i can't write Seperatists-Sentinel War. I can't even be bothered with this talk page i'll just w8 until everybody gets bored so i don't get complaints. --Gruntijackal 16:42, 2 May 2009 (UTC) Unfortunately for you, that won't happen. Oh, and by the way, you could have put Separtists-Sentinel War --'//Out of the Darkness// //Into the Light// Devil Savior Traitor Destined Doomed Uncertain Insane Grieved ' 20:48, 2 May 2009 (UTC) The Canon dispute won't go away. but eventually, most people will infact get bored and stop writing. I don't know why that happens. Even though, I still don't get why it is against Canon if the flood were involved in 'aiding' as well as battling the Grunts. The Forerunnner are merely Sentinels and Majors, they would get ripped apart by hunters cannons. And the Flood, in a mysteriouse, would cause heavy casualties to the Forerunner. --Gruntijackal 14:31, 3 May 2009 (UTC) How would the flood aid them? The flood are locked securely in containment facilities. <_< -- SPARTAN-002[The Hero] [The Team] [A New Chronicle] 20:38, 3 May 2009 (UTC) With no Sentinels operating the Cryo/Freezing whatever freezes the flood. They thaw out and spread across the ring. They aid the Speratists by fighting the forerunner and they fight the Seperatists but their not the main goal of the flood. --Gruntijackal 06:22, 4 May 2009 (UTC) See it happened just like every other article, people get bored. They stop commenting. Life goes on i guess. --Gruntijackal 18:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :To be honest, this issue will never fade away. Our policy dictates that the author must fix the article in under a month or else it will be put under consensus of the public. If passed, your article will be namespaced.-5ub7ank(7alk) 20:06, 7 May 2009 (UTC) "That is just an idiotic theroy, once an idiot always an idiot." "YOU NEED TO PLAY MORE HALO BEFORE MAKING AN ARTICLE, DUMBSCHIT." Okay that was a bit much Joshie, no theory is idiotic. AJ, seriously did you just call him that!? By the way, all caps solves nothing. As for the rest of you, please try to remain civil. It gets more done. That includes you Gruntijackal. If someone makes you mad just like Joshie's statement or AJ's (my god I'm still surprised he hasn't gotten in any trouble), just ignore them. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:22, 7 May 2009 (UTC) i never said anything of the sort about it 'fading away'. i meant that the comments stop coming in. Canon-Dispute will enver ever go away. --Gruntijackal 20:35, 7 May 2009 (UTC) and yet, I still don't get it. Canon Dispute. So there is a 1 in 1000000th chance that Hunters and Grunts could defeat Sentinels battling Flood. I just don't get it. --Gruntijackal 20:38, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Just listen to them and change the problems. No matter how much you have to revise the article. I've had a few HOPELESSLY NCF articles and I just deleted them. You may have to do the same friend. Just start anew and hope it works out. Right now you're like a peice of wood to the wiki and we older users are the people who will carve you into a masterpeice. In more simple words, listen to us and we will teach you to write successfully :) FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 20:49, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I don't actually care if it gets deleted i still have other pages it's just i'm not an administrator so i can't and also, i bet if i made every change it will turn out like something like the Battle of the Ark from the actual games. --Gruntijackal 20:53, 7 May 2009 (UTC) You do have a good point, which I personally thought about against critics before I read(pass tense) your comment. Although you still might want to make some changes, if you have not already (I don’t have time to read your article). ~[[User:Hyper Zergling|''I? I am a monument to all your sins.]] Erm... thers nothing to read. It got canon dispute just because i said of it being a forerunner-Grunt war. --Gruntijackal 21:05, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I see; I also hate it when there is a canon dispute while the article is still under construction. ~[[User:Hyper Zergling|''I? I am a monument to all your sins.]] You see, even if it is under construction, we have to output input about the article. In this case, much of the article is grossly improbable or impossible. It like this, you make quite a few minor changes now, or rewrite the entire article, multiple times, later. How about the Sentinel-Sepratist War? well thats the thing, the flood play a 1/4 or a 1/3 of a role in the war. --Gruntijackal 21:30, 7 May 2009 (UTC) You could remove the flood, thus removing them from the article... well i can't delete pages. Most the pages about this page have the flood in it and they play a role Second Battle of Balaho Battle of Installation 06 and my unfinished Battle of the Second Shield World Ok, Meat, just so you know, AJ did get his second civility warning and a one day ban. Uh...Rot, I would just point out that Joshua has actually been banned for a thousand years with reasons being personal attacks and spamming. Nomination for Namespace For #As per above conversation, and NCF policy. Do not insult me. 01:33, June 20, 2010 (UTC) #